Pascal
Pascal was a young boy that was found in The Blood Wood by Sebastian. Personality Pascal appeared to be a sweet, though very traumatized young child. He gained a deep attachment to Lady Kenna, who he perhaps views as his saviour. Early Life Pascal witnessed his father's death in The Blood Wood. Sometime within the year after his father's death, he was taken in and raised by pagans until they were taken and slaughtered by The Darkness, leaving him as the only survivor. Season 1 * Long Live The King Pascal was found in The Blood Wood by Sebastian after the massacre of his family. He is then brought to French Court, where Nostradamus treats him. Afterwards, he is interrogated by Sebastian and Nostradamus about the Darkness until Kenna intervenes. In an attempt to calm Pascal down, Kenna shares memories of her childhood with him, leading Pascal to open up to Kenna about what had happened, explaining how his father had been murdered by a man in the woods. Unbeknown to him, it was Sebastian. Later on, Pascal was seen accompanying Kenna to her new home away from French Court. * Slaughter Of Innocence Pascal and Kenna were staying in their new home when they were attacked by The Darkness. They his out as long as they could until he burst into their locked room. But before their own death, Bash came in and sliced the man's throat. Season 2 The Plague Pascal was ushered away by a noble man, demanding him to work for him. Lady Kenna came rushing in after them, demanding that Pascal be left go, informing the noble that Pascal was her ward. The noble then threatens and insults Kenna. Pascal, not wanting anything to happen to her, agreed to serve the noble and assures Kenna that he would returm immediately after. Hours later, Pascal was still serving the noble. He tried to leave but was stopped by the nobleman who had by then started showing symptoms of the plague. Soon after the nobleman touches Pascal with his blood as he dies. Kenna rushing in to Pascal's side and tried to address the situation, realising that Pascal has been contamintaed after seeing his blood stained shirt. Kenna tried to cover his shirt and sneak him out, but a servant woman sees them and locks both of them in the room in an attempt to quarantine them. ]] A few hours later, Pascal admits he is feeling tired and starts falling in and out of consciousness. Kenna tried to keep him talking to her to keep him awake and cried as he told her of a dream that he had had, where he sees his mother. Pascal then admits to Kenna that she was a mother to him. Touched and heartbroken, Kenna comforts him as he dies, crying at him though a door. Notes * Sebastian killed Pascal's father in Chosen. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Pascal are the following: • The Darkness • The Black Plague • The Plague Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Pagan Category:Deceased